The 17 Years Of Dallas Winston's Life
by JackAttack733
Summary: Just a peek through the 17 years of our favorite greasers life! Sorry for Typos and excuse anything else! R&R pwease :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, thanks for reading first off, :D well thanks for clicking on this! I'm not so sure I got Dallas down in this. So yeah well we don't know what he was like when he was younger! So yup yup here it is! I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION**

**~The 17 Years of Dallas Winston's Life~**

**Year 1**

Dallas Winston was born just like most other potential greasers in New York did, born in a hospital, free clinic if you will, with a mother, and a (drunken) father. He had a few old baby toys that just weren't cutting it anymore and an apartment made for one person to live in. Dallas' lively, big, blue baby eyes watched with curiosity as his momma and daddy had yet another fight.

"Well if you didn't want him then why didn't we get an abortion?!" his young, twenty two year old mother screamed.

In her fit of rage she opened each cupboard and threw every dish and plate they owned on the ground.

"Go ahead! Go break them all!" his father yelled as he took his belt out and whipped her good one.

She squirmed to get up and ran over to her bleached blond baby, she picked him and one of his destroyed teddy bears up, and ran out of the house for what seemed like the hundredth time this week.

"See you tonight, dumb broad!" Dallas' father replied laughing while taking a sip of his beer.

His father was wrong. Eileen Winston did not come crawling back to him that night, or the next one, or the next one, or the night after that. The majority of Dallas Winston's first year was spent at his grandmother's house. At his grandma's house nothing was different besides not having a father that beat up on his wife every day. Grandma couldn't work more than a couple hours a day, grandpa died a couple years back so Dallas was left to himself most of the days. His mother worked double shifts to make end meat, so nobody could be home to watch him besides the neighbor a couple times a week.

That day Dallas learned that maybe daddies were supposed to hit mommies and you weren't supposed to have anybody else in your life to love you, just yourself and you would be fine. But then again, living on the rough side of New York, what was to be expected?

**So here you go! I'm probably going to update as soon as I finish my stupid homework ughh, oh well. I think this is going to be an okay story! Please review! OHH sorry if it went a little fast, I just threw all my ideas down on a paper but hey that's writing right? And sorry if it's a little bit short, this is supposed to be just an introduction/chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola fellow readers. First off I want to say... I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!!!!! My laptop got fried and I will mention no names**COUGH COUGH DYLAN COUGHITDY COUGH, Another reason I didn't really update in a while is cuz we had to go to court and stuff and I wasn't in the mood to update. So this one I will admit is not my best, it is crappy. So yeah .... Please review! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! **

~Year 2~

The first lesson Dallas Winston learned when he turned two was, 'Treat a woman however you want, she'll always come back to you,' and even though that's not true, it's what he observed from his own mother and father.

Soon after Dallas turned two, his grandmother sadly passed away. Since she was his primary care taker, Eileen Winston really didn't have a choice but to go back to her husband Roy, but the irony was that she was going back to a drunk, abusive man for her only child's sake.

Eileen packed up the last of their things and called Dally's name, out of the kitchen came a stumbling two year old. Dallas' once bright blue eyes were now speckled with brown and his white blonde hair darkened from his father's traits.

"C'mon honey," she encouraged in a high-pitched voice, "we're going to go to your daddy's house."

Stubbornly, Dally shook his head and sat cross armed on the ground.

"No," he told his mom.

"But your daddy is so excited to see you," Eileen lied.

Dally took his plump hands and turned himself around.

"No," he repeated.

"C'mon baby, don't you love your mommy?"

Sighing, Dallas picked up his toddler body and waddled over to his mother's hand. Eileen took the suitcases and walked over to her mother's old car. It wasn't much, but it would do the job.

The car ride was mostly silent, Dally was taking a snooze in the back seat, and Eileen checked the back seat every so often with a tilt of the rearview mirror.

In about 10 minutes they were there, the apartment still looked the same as it did three months ago. The brick on the outside was still dirty, the cigarette buds were still around the apartment, and the empty beer bottles still filled the trash bins.

Eileen knocked on the door, a shaky but firm knock. Surprisingly nobody answered, Roy didn't work on Wednesdays, and he didn't have a car. Eileen knew that he was expecting her and Dallas, so she waited it out. After about twenty minutes she was getting restless. The landlord's apartment was only a couple complexes away, so they walked.

Down the street in an alleyway lay six or seven teenage boys, hoods, JDs, and greasers, whatever you wanted to call them. Eileen abruptly turned around, not wanting to show her Dally what could happen to him. They didn't seem to notice her, until she heard a whistle.

"Whoa," he smacked the shoulder of his nearest friend and soon they were all staring at the mother and child, "I'd like to be on top of that." He let out an obnoxious laugh, and continued to talk to his friends.

The young mother picked up her child and walked at a faster pace, when they were about two or three blocks away from them she put Dallas down and got down to his level.

"Dally," she told her son firmly, "you got to promise me one thing, as long as I'm around you're not going to turn into one of those no good hoods, got it?"

Not understanding what she was talking about, Dallas nodded his head. Eileen grabbed her baby's hand as they continued walking down the road back to the apartment.


End file.
